Final Fantasy Tactics A2: A Semblance of Peace
by Lunaris Omega
Summary: We know how Luso got to Ivalice, but what if someone else had been in that library and had transported as well? Altered storyline, kinda short as of now. My first fanfic. Rated T for violence just to be on the safe side. Please review!
1. Prologue

Prologue

A soft rain fell on the streets of Camoa, running into gutters and down the streets. The patter of drops hitting stone was suddenly broken by the sound of clashing blades. A group of templars wielding spears were attempting to fight off a much larger group of people wearing black armour.

Citizens slept soundly, not hearing the commotion outside their doors. At last the humes, led by a woman wearing blue, broke through the wall of templars and massacred the survivors.

The woman walked past the bodies and placed a banner bearing a large "K" in the middle of the courtyard, "This city is now owned by Khajma!"

Blood mixed with rain ran down the streets of Camoa.


	2. Departure

Chapter 1

_Riiiiiiiiiing. _The final bell rang at St. Ivalice School, releasing the summer-starved students inside, but Soren Edwards was too busy fleeing from the three hulking bullies chasing him to care.

Soren was a lithe and tall kid for his age. He had on a torn denim jacket and worn jeans that he always wore to the dismay of the teachers and their "uniforms". His black hair and light skin, which was rare in St. Ivalice, made him a target for the likes of the bullies chasing him.

"You little #$%, I'm going to kill you!" called the largest one, who was named Darren. He limped slightly, an unsightly welt already forming after a well aimed kick from Soren during their earlier encounter.

"You have to catch me first!" Soren yelled back, with much more bravado than he felt. He turned around a corner and ran past Luso Clemens trudging out of his classroom.

Soren ran into the library and hid in the very corner. Darren and co. ran past, still yelling. Soren sighed with relief. _Well, at least I'm safe in here. No one comes into the library on any day, least of all after school is out._

As Soren was beginning to stir from his hiding spot, the door creaked open and Luso Clemens came in. Soren hurried back to hide. Luso was a nice kid, but Soren didn't want to be seen and maybe have his hiding spot given away.

Luso was grumbling about having to clean the library during the summer. Soren swore under his breath. He would never get out at this rate. Luso was still milling around when he saw a book on a table.

Suddenly, a wind began to blow in the library. Books were blown around, and Soren thought _What did Luso do! What is happening! _Then the world dropped out from under him. He was falling through a blue tunnel when suddenly a voice filled with knowledge and wisdom said _You are not the one chosen to complete the story, so you must create your own story. _Soren felt a weight in his backpack and suddenly it seemed the world stopped and shattered. Soren's final thought before passing out was _How is this happening?..._

**Please comment. Like I said, this is my first fanfic.**


	3. Arrival

Chapter 2

Soren Edwards woke with a groan. At first he just lay there staring at the blue ceiling. Then he realized that the ceiling of the library did not have moving clouds. He sat up and looked around. He appeared to be in a forest. "What the hell… how did I get here…" Slowly the memories came back to him. He remembered the fall and the mysterious voice speaking to him.

Suddenly a "twang" broke him out of his reverie. An arrow buried itself in the ground next to him. With a cry, he fled toward the relative shelter of a gigantic tree stump, arrows following him. An upturned root stopped his flight short. He cried out as he went sprawling. As another arrow flew towards him his life flashed before his eyes, but a cry of "Protect!" rang out and the arrow's flight was stopped short by a glow appearing around him. The jar of the arrow nearly broke his ribs, but he held on. A group of people in strange clothes and brandishing swords and staves ran out of the woods behind him, and from the area of the arrows another group, also brandishing weapons, began to attack. A brown-skinned man cut down several people and approached Soren.

"Quickly, swear allegiance to my clan!" yelled the man.

"Why… aaagh!!" cried Soren as an arrow grazed his ribs.

"Quickly! Just say it! Just say 'I join the clan!!'"

"Alright! I… I join the clan!" With a flash, a man in armor appeared and swung his sword down. Soren flinched, but when the sword touched him Soren glowed brightly. When the light dissipated, Soren was holding a long sword. His clothes had been replaced with a tunic covered by a breastplate. Soren looked down at himself and said "What just happened! This isn't mine! What's going on?!"

The man said "Fight with us or you won't live to get your questions answered!" As he said that, the two groups separated, leaving several bleeding bodies lying in the middle ground. The man turned to Soren and said "I am Cid, leader of this clan."

Soren then noticed the horns on his savior's face. "You… you aren't human!" Then he looked around at the other members of his new clan. "None of you are human!"

"Actually, our clan has several humes. We even got another hume member earlier today." At those words, a human dressed in seemingly whatever had been at hand walked out of the crowd.

"Luso… oh my god, its Luso…" gaped Soren in disbelief.

"Soren! How did you get here? It's amazing to see you here!" said Luso. At the other side of the clearing they were in, the other group – clan, Soren corrected himself – was gearing up again. Their wounded had been healed already and they seemed to be discussing battle plans. "Anyways, welcome to our clan. Bummer about the timing though. I got picked up by the clan right before the battle started."

"W-who are those other people... They aren't human…" stuttered Soren.

"Honestly I don't have a clue either. I still think this is some sort of twisted dream, maybe a coma-induced hallucination. Still, if it is, this is pretty cool," responded Luso. "I do know that since Cid's clan has a judge, we can't die in battle."

At that point Cid interrupted with, "We can still die of our wounds after the battle though, so don't get any false bravado. A sword in the gut will still hurt. Try to survive this. I don't want the deaths of two children on my hands." With that he turned to the opposing clan and yelled out "Charge!" His clan followed him across the field, several of them being downed by arrows. Soren and Luso each drew their swords, Soren's long and Luso's short. Soren charged after Cid with Luso right behind him.

A large seeq – how did he know that? - wielding an axe slashed at them, but Soren parried while Luso slashed at the pig-man's torso, splattering blood over the ground around them. The seeq screamed and collapsed, its blood slowly draining out onto the grass.

Arrows whistled around their heads, several of them coming dangerously close. Soren rushed at a hume hunter and slashed at his head. The man dodged easily and Soren overbalanced, falling on his face for the second time. The man laughed and drew back his bow, only to be stabbed from behind by Cid.

Soren scrambled up just in time to dodge another volley of arrows, and ran towards the small group of archers as they struggled to reload. He stabbed through two of them before one managed to shoot an arrow through his arm, ripping through the muscle.

_Arggh… dammit! _Soren slew the last of the archers and turned the see that the battle was ending. The judge reappeared and placed a few items in the center of the field. With that, several white mages approached the wounded and began healing them. Miniscule wounds were passed over so mortal wounds could be treated. A rabbit-eared woman – _Viera_ an inner voice said – approached him.

"Excuse me, that wound looks painful. Let me help. _Cure_!"

"Thanks you miss. I'm Soren Edwards."

"I am called Zefile, the white mage. It is a pleasure to meet you Soren." Zefile blushed deeply as she said that. Soren blushed as well and turned to Cid.

"Cid, what's going on? I just killed several people and I've never used a sword before in my life!"

"Let's get back to the Targ Village. I may be able to explain things better there."


	4. Attempted Explanation

_Hey people, apparently I need to have a disclaimer so… I do not own the rights to Final Fantasy, Square Enix does, but oh well. That's it. It would be pretty awesome to but that's life._

Chapter 3

Pub, Targ Village

Soren twirled his sword in his hands as he stood listening to Cid speak.

"Luso, Soren, welcome to Targ Village. This is the headquarters of my clan."

"Yeah yeah, cut the crap. Can you explain any of this? I mean, where is this place?" cut in Soren.

"We are in Ivalice."

"Oh, forget it. Luso, do you know how we got here?"

"Well, I was sent to clean the library and found a really cool book lying out. I read through it but it ended halfway. It said on the final page 'One is fated to fill these barren pages. Know ye his name?' I was bored so I wrote my name in. Thinking back, the story mentioned Ivalice…"

"You think it's the same Ivalice? That would mean we're in a story! How the hell do we get out!" yelled Soren, slamming his sword into the ground as he did. The wood was scored nearly six inches deep.

"Hey, you're payin' for that!" the indignant barkeep called out.

"Soren, just chill. This is actually pretty cool. I mean, we get to fight, and have adventures, and do magic… It's like a dream come true!" Luso said. "And we can't die. That makes this place even better."

Cid suddenly cut in. "Actually, we can still die very easily. Half the time the judge doesn't show up to the battles and usually when he does his power is greatly diminished. He can still heal minor wounds but large wounds are apparently to much for him. It is unexplainable."

"Oh crap!" exclaimed Luso.

"You took the words out of my mouth," Soren said dryly. "So we're trapped in a world full of magic and swords and battles, and all of it is very deadly. That's just perfect. Just frikin' perfect!" He sat down and buried his head in his hands.

"Don't feel too bad Soren. All in all, Ivalice is a fine place. There are many wonders in this world," said Cid. "Well, I would like to introduce you two to the rest of the clan. This is Rodanu…" A bangaa whetting a sword looked up. "Watz…" a moogle thief grinned. "Hyden…" a hume stringing a bow waved. "Ostor…" a shaggy Nu Mou wearing black robes said hi. "And Soren, I do believe that you have met Zefile." Zefile blushed heavily. "There are more, but they are out right now either healing or training."

"Hey, its great to meet everyone. I'm sure we will have a ton of fun," Luso said to the clan. "Hey Cid, what does a clan do?"

"Well, right now we are very short on gil, so we will need to take a mission to try to replenish our stock. We can get missions from the barkeep. Watz can go ahead and do that. Luso, Soren, you are both soldiers, so I would like you two and Rodanu to go practice some. Zefile, go with them. Remember to summon the judge." With those words, Cid walked off and left the rest of the clan there in the pub.

Soren suddenly broke his silence. "Hey, does this clan have a name?"

"Yea, we're Clan Rune," responded Hyden. "As of now, we are the great defenders of Targ area."

"Well ok. Thanks. Hey Soren, lets go practice!" said Luso. With that, the two soldiers and the warrior walked out of the pub.

_**All righty then, I tried with this chapter, but I had a little trouble with my computer. If it is not quite up to par, please tell me so I can correct it in chapter 4. Thank you.**_


	5. A Brutal Training

_All righty then, I am going to try to make this chapter between 1000 and 1500 words. I realize that my other chapters have been really short which is rather bad._

Chapter 4

Targ Wood, near Targ Village

"Ssssso, Sssssoren, are you and Lusssso ready to begin training?" hissed Rodanu. The bangaa had unsheathed his sword and was looking warily into the treeline around their clearing.

Soren finished putting on a new belt and slid his sword into it. "I'm ready. What are we waiting for, exactly?"

"Occasionally there are one or two rogue wolves in these woods. It is our job to keep them away from the chocobo herds. We heard someone say there was one around this area, so here we are," said Zefile. As she spoke a howl was heard from the woods to the group's right.

An enormous green wolf stepped out of the trees, flanked by three smaller brown wolves. "It's the Cyanwolf…" Zefile whispered in horror. The Cyanwolf growled, the sound rumbling through the clearing.

Rodanu got over his shock and shifted his weight to his rear foot before launching towards the wolves with a roar. The Cyanwolf batted him out of the way and charged forwards in a sudden blur of green. Luso swung his sword around, nicking the charging wolf, but the tiny wound only aggravated it more, and it turned and smashed Luso to the ground.

A sudden scream came from the area of Rodanu. Zefile had summoned the judge and was attempting to heal Rodanu when the three other wolves had surrounded her. Soren charged forwards and slashed with his sword. All three wolves backed away, revealing the savaged bodies of Zefile and Rodanu.

The Cyanwolf, still battling it out with Luso, barreled toward Soren. Soren didn't see it until it was too late. It crashed into him, throwing him straight into the other group of wolves. One of the wolves slashed at him, scoring a hit and clawing open Soren's leg. Soren yelled, then in a sudden superb move cut off the wolf's head. Its body crumpled and the other two backed away slightly snarling. Soren collapsed against a tree, his vision fading with every beat of his heart.

With the last of his energy, he whispered "First aid…" A glowing field surrounded his body and he felt the skin and muscle knit back together. Luso suddenly fell out of the sky to land in a crumpled heap next to Soren, bleeding profusely from bite marks from the Cyanwolf in his armor. The Cyanwolf approached the four battered clanners, Luso's blood still on it's teeth. Soren sighed. _I never thought I would die fighting a frikin green wolf._

As if reading his thoughts, the Cyanwolf began growling and snarling, preparing to finish him off. Suddenly a blast of thunder slammed into the side of the Cyanwolf and the acrid smell of burning flesh filled the air. The Cyanwolf howled as Ostor, Hyden, Watz, and Cid stepped out of the trees, Ostor's hands still glowing from residual magic. Watz and Hyden began edging toward the prone bodies of Rodanu and Zefile with Hyden firing shot ofter shot at the remaining two small wolves. Cid drew his sword and Ostor began to chant as they engaged now-furious Cyanwolf.

Soren stood up and picked his sword up from where he had dropped it then ran to finish the battle. The Cyanwolf had its back turned to him. Soren leaped up onto its back and buried his sword into its neck. With a choking snarl the massive wolf collapsed, its blood spreading in an ever-growing circle around its head. Soren looked up to see Watz placing phoenix downs on Rodanu and Zefile. The other two wolves had been dispatched by the now-conscious Luso and Hyden. Soren breathed a sigh of relief, then turned to see Cid approaching.

"Well done Soren! That was a very good battle. Since you got the final blow on the Cyanwolf, take this. It's the loot from the Cyanwolf." Soren looked down at the green claw that had been placed in his hand.

"Erm, thanks Cid. What do I do with it?"

"Well, you can take it to the bazaar. There you can trade it for better weapons or armors. Or you can keep it as a trophy. Your choice."

"Ok. Thanks again." Soren saw a shadow move in the trees behind Cid. "Cid, look out!" A ninja dressed in black appeared in front of them with his sword drawn.

"Hello again Cid. I had hoped you would be dead. I guess the newest version of the Cyanwolf could use some tinkering."

"Wait, you made this monster attack us!" yelled Soren. The other members of the clan surrounded the ninja with weapons ready.

"Hmm… you have much power, brat. Khajma could use some people like you." The man took a step towards Soren but was stopped by Cid's sword on his neck.

"Stop moving Ewen. Khajma isn't getting any of my clan members. Now leave or I will have to kill you."

"Alright Cid, but remember: Khajma never leaves any loose ends. We will find you and we will kill you." With that Ewen vanished in a puff of smoke.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pub, Targ Village

"Cid, who was that guy?" asked Luso. "He obviously wanted us dead. Why?"

"His name is Ewen. He is a lieutenant of Khajma, a criminal organization. They are pretty small-scale as of now, but for a while they were huge."

"Why did he say 'Khajma never leaves any loose ends'? That implies some connection," cut in Soren.

"I was once a friend of his before he joined Khajma. His betrayal was what drove me to disappear to this small village."

"Well why did he want to kill us? Why was he even here?"

"I think that he was here to finally kill me. He probably released the Cyanwolf for that sole purpose."

"What wassss he talking about, tinkering with monssssterssss? I didn't even know that could be done," said Rodanu. "It would mean that Khajma was sssstronger than we thought."

"And what did he mean when he said that I have much power? I'm not anything special," said Soren.

"What are you talking about Soren! We're from a different universe and you say you're nothing special? That's ridiculous!" yelled Luso. "Plus you killed the Cyanwolf, which saved all of our lives!"

Soren shrugged. "I did that with help, and you're from another universe too. Honestly, I'm not that special."

"Well, the point is Khajma thinks you have power. That means that they may try to use you're power for their own evil purposes. We cannot let that happen. I have a contact in Camoa who can probably help us. We cannot stay here at any rate; Ewen will be back with reinforcements," said Cid.

"Well ok. Lets go."


	6. On the Highroad Again

Chapter 5

Camoa Highroad

Flowers dotted the embankments on the side of the road that Clan Rune walked along. Luso walked ahead with Cid, while Soren and Zefile served as rear guard. They were talking to each other in hushed voices. "Hey Zefile, how long have you been in this clan?" asked Soren.

"I have been in this clan for nearly three years now. I was once in a clan based out of Zedlei Forest, but… well, things happened. Another clan came in and killed most of our members. Cid took me under his wing after that."

"Cid seems to be really generous."

"Yes, he has always been that way."

"What is Cid's history anyways? He won't tell me anything."

"Well. I have heard rumors, but nothing is sure. The most popular rumor in the clan right now is that he was a pirate who got mutinied and decided to spend the rest of his life plotting his revenge."

"He does have that kind of look, doesn't he. Hey, what exactly is Cid? What are you for that matter?" Soren suddenly realized what he had said and turned the brightest red. "I-I mean, um…"

Zefile chuckled. "It's alright, Soren. I know what you meant."

In front of them, the procession stopped. Cid called Soren and Zefile forwards. "Guys, we've got a small problem."

Ahead of the group, a single purple-clad thief stood, looking haughtily at them and twirling his rondell dagger.

"Hello there. You folk new to these parts? You must be. Everyone around here knows that in order to pass, you have to fork over some gil."

"All right, how much? We have enough," said Luso.

"Oh, only 1,000,000 gil."

"Really. Well, we spent most of our gil on these spiffy new weapons. Now are you going to let us pass?" Hyden said, brandishing his thorn bow.

"Now that's not nice. Here, all we want is a little extra gil to line our pockets. If you won't give it willingly, then I guess we'll just have to take it!"

With that the thief lunged forwards, and a rag-tag group of assorted races came out of several hiding places on the edge of the road. Arrows began to whistle down at the now beleaguered clan.

Soren knocked two arrows out of the air with his sword. "When will the judge arrive? We're taking a beating here!" As he spoke the judge arrived.

"Finally! Let's kick some ass!" yelled Luso. He charged forwards and stabbed an enemy white mage through the chest.

Soren followed Luso's lead, charging forwards. He dodged a blast of fire, parried a sword stroke, decapitated a nu mou beastmaster, and finally was facing the thief.

"Those were pretty nice moves for a child. You would make a great member of the Yellow Wings. Join us."

"I would rather die."

While they were talking Soren and the thief had been circling each other with their weapons drawn.

"Well then. I guess that's that." With that the thief's form blurred out.

Soren looked around in confusion when a tiny noise behind him was heard. He instantly crumpled to the ground as the thief stabbed through where he had just been. The blow would have pierced his heart.

Soren slashed upwards but the thief just dissolved again. Soren looked around franticly and saw the dagger flash at him again. He tried to parry but the dagger spun around and stabbed him in the leg.

Soren bit back a scream and slashed at the dagger. With a screech the thief reappeared holding his bleeding hand.

Soren pulled the dagger from his leg and collapsed to his knees. The thief walked up with a look of sheer fury on his face.

Soren's vision began to swim as the thief picked up his dagger and stabbed downwards. Soren parried three thrusts before the knife slashed his shoulder open. Soren dropped his sword and fell to the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The thief grinned at the pitiful figure in front of him. He lifted his dagger one more time only to see a strangely dressed boy rush at him. That was the last thing he saw.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soren's vision was blurred and edged with black. He tried to sit up but the wound in his arm flared with pain. He dimly heard someone calling his name and tried to concentrate on it. He made out he words "Soren!" and "Cure! No… not work…" Then the world went black.

_All right. Sorry it took so very long to finish. Still, nothing like a cliffhanger to keep people reading! Yeah, anywho, please review and such. And please please please keep reading. Please._


End file.
